Scream For Me, Will You
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Tim McGee and Tony DiNozzo's secrets are coming out when Tim is kidnapped and brutally tortured, while Tony is raped. But... by their fathers! And what will the team say? Will these 2 agents be ok? Or will life never be the same?McTony, DiGee, McAbby, Tiva. Warning: Graphic Torture, abuse, Sexual Abuse/Rape, No OC, Papabear!Gibbs, Kidnap, Slight Yaoi, Sadness, and more.
1. Prologue

**I got this friend who said I should do more stories without OCs, so here's one. But if I can't have OC's, I'll have the only other thing I read.**

**Graphic.**

**Warning: Kidnapping, Abuse, Torture, Sexual Abuse/Rape, Slight Yaoi, none to much seeing as this is my first Yaoi, Graphic.**

****The first thing the man knew of was that he was neither at his house or asleep on his desk in NCIS.

McGee yawned, and looked up. He took in his surroundings, and his face scrunched so to protray his confusement.

He had no idea, none the faintest, of where he could be. Tim looked to his side, and then suddenly was jolted by both shock and pain out of his thoughts.

His reverie broken, he looked up to see a man he never wanted to see again. One that destroyed his childhood, but Tim had been able to keep him away from his adulthood.

"Hello... father."

*With Tony*

Tony breath was rather ragged, and he had just bolted out of his bed from another nightmare. All he wanted was a good nights rest, but it was always interrupted.

By nightmares of his father.

His father had never hit Tony, other than the occasional slap, spanking, or, very rarely, the belt. But that wasn't the bad part.

The bad part was the rape.

**Alright, this was just a prologue. To try it out. Tell me if you liked it. I'll continue if you do... Who am I kidding?! I'm writing this if you like it or not!**


	2. I Figure Suicide-Kidnapping

**This is actual very easy to write no matter how sickening.. Same warnings.**

Tim groaned in pain and realization. And his father knew. His father gave him a crazy smile that sent shivers down the mans spine. Time seemed to stand still while the pair stared.

"Please-" Tim's pleas were cut off as pain wracked McGee's- no, he wouldn't call himself that. This man had no controll over him, and he wanted that to stay that way.

He would never be called his.

The whip was 9-tailed, and Tim only then noticed all he had on was a pair of boxers. His back, which was taking the 2 whip lashes quite painfuly, was already bloody.

After so many times in his childhood having this happen, it was a real shock that he already wanted to give up.

But he couldn't. He'd be a coward.

So Tim awaited the abuse that would wrack through his body imensly and make him bleed.

*With The Team*

Tony had been late that day, wich was usual, but McGee wasn't there, which was way to unusual.

Gibbs looked at the empty desk, and his gut churned. "Where's McGee?" He asked, looking to Ziva and Tony.

"I've tried calling his cell and home phone, but he's not answering." Tony answered, making Jethro's gut make another flop.

"When was the last time we saw him?" He asked softly, making Ziva and Tony look at him, shocked.

"I said, when?" Tony hurriedly nodded at the sudden personality check, and Ziva said something along the ligns of Welcome back, Gibbs, and tried to think.

"2 days ago, at the time we go home."

Doing one more flip, Gibbs' gut crunched in his body.

"Kidnap?" Tony asked, and Ziva looked sharply up. "Kidnap? No one would want to kidnap McGee... right?" There was silence.

"I can't think of anyone... we better tell Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Vance."

Gibbs said.

*Tim*

After so many whippings he couldn't even move a fraction of a CENTIMETER without having pain shoot through him worse then his own gun could ever to the right temple of his head. His brains would splatter onto the walls, and he'd be free- no. It's only been around 2 days. He couldn't conteplate suicide yet.

What about the team?

"You've been doing good. Let's get someone else to see this.. which I've been taping the whole time. Now, to send it to... how about Gibbs and that team of yours?"

Tim got frantic and forgot he shouldn't talk.

It made things worse.

"No! Please, no them! I-" Tim was cut off as Vinegar and Salt Water, or Ocean water, poured onto him, making him arch his back and cry at the pain that sent him into a near unconcious state. But he had to stay concious. Stay strong.

And never scream.

*Gibbs and Team*

There was a ding, signaling all of them had an email.

One that would scar them for life.


	3. Please Help

**New warning! I noticed from the last chapter with the suicide reference. Gore. **

On the screen, which they had opened the email on, was Tim. But... he didn't look like Tim. He looked to fragile, hurt, bloody.

Then they pressed the play button.

Tony had already thrown up when he found the kidnapper and torturer was his father. But Tim made no screams. McGee stayed strong. And all of them, which WAS everyone, felt sickened.

Ducky rubbed Abby's back as she cried. Gibbs glared at the screen.

"Trace this email!" He cried. Abby nodded and set to work. While Tony stood in shock and disgust, watching McGee's father kick his ribs, and he winced at the crack sound. The footage was almost 48 hours.

Gibbs gave Tony a concerned look as DiNozzo puked more, crying slightly.

"Tony... we'll get him back." Tong looked surprised at Gibbs, but quickly regained composure and smiled, nodded, and set to work finding everything out about McGee's dad.

*Tim*

The pain was almost unbearable. Tim gave the best glare he could through the pain at his father.

After the kicks, punches, whips, and painful water was done, there wasn't much else... if his father was simple.

But he wasn't. Tim had been strapped to a cross, and, being incapable to move and having only boxers on, he couldn't stop the razor slicking over his body.

The paint that was sprayed onto his body...

But Tim still wouldn't scream. He couldn't... he bit his lip so hard it bled at some points.

But he wouldn't let his father get that satisfaction. Not ever again.

**Alright, sorry it was short but I gotta sleep! G'night. Oh, but I got more than 500 views, one favorite, and 7 followers... please review!**


	4. Clench the Terrible

_"Mommy?" The little child asked, looking at his mother with tearful eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Tim. But I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving." Tim stared at his mother in shock. "Bring me with you?" He asked. His mother shook her head. "I can't bring a brat like you." Tim gasped. "M-mom?" His mother slapped Tim, and glared._

_"Never call me that again." She said through gritted teeth. She kicked him, then ran out the door, leaving Tim to be beaten by his father._

Tim gasped as he remembered the last time he saw his mother.

His father ripped through McGee's thoughts by taking Tim off the cross, and carressed his cheek, then tried to feed Tim.

"Come on... eat." Tim''s father said, and Tim knew he had become bipolar. Tim tried, he really did, but he couldn't. It hurt to much.

"Come on, your not wasting this. I made it for you." His father said, getting angry. "It hurts. I'll drink the tea..." Tim said, bringing the cup to his lips.

His father pushed the toast to his lips, and the cup dropped, making Tim whine.

"Look what you did! Tea cups don't grow from trees!" Tim whimpered, and closed his eyes.

*Team*

"The email is bouncing all over the place!" Abyy said, exasperated. "His father got a lot transactions to the hospital... they were all for..." Tony gulped. "Tim." He choked.

Gibbs sighed. "Ziva, help Abby... get into Admiral McGee's email!" Gibbs cried, making a plan already. The email might not help where he was, but maybe he did something else that told.

And it did tell.

"Look at this email..."

Marsa-

If you suppose you want to pay that kind of money to send the ungreatful brat... but I can straighten him out.

Send him to my house, I have a great idea... 

Abby looked at Gibbs with watery eyes, then went to the outbox to see the email that the Admiral sent in answering.

John (Admiral McGee)-

Great. No money involved at all. You can do anything to him, but make sure he doesn't die! Other than that, RAPE him if you want! I don't care.

Abby was already crying again, while Tony was throwing up, and Gibbs was clenching his fists at his sides.

He wanted to KILL John right now.

Ducky and Ziva were looking away, while Palmer... was turned. The 3 couldn't see the screen.

"You'll get him back, right?" Abby asked Gibbs, and Gibbs nodded. "Of course."

Then something terrible happened.


End file.
